Please stand by me
by LadySad
Summary: Yaoi. El amor es tan complicado mas cuando no es correspondido
1. Chapter 1

Por favor quédate conmigo

Te abrasé como se fuera la ultima vez que lo aria, sabia que no te vería en mucho tiempo, cerré mis ojos soltando algunas lagrimas suplicándote que no te fueras, solo dijiste que no avía opción… Y te fuiste

Han pasado varias semanas desde ese día y sigue en mi mente como un sueño, sabes siempre fuiste lo primero en mi vida, siempre fuiste mas importante que mi familia incluso hubiera abandonado todos mis sueños por ti.

¿Por qué? Por que siempre eh sentido un gran amor hacia ti… Por eso cada día que estuvimos juntos trataba de acercarme a ti para que tú te dieras cuenta pero eres un baka nunca te dabas cuenta.

Cuando supe que le pediste a sakura que fuera tu novia casi me moría… puesto que yo estaba enamorado de ti.

Tú me contabas acerca de tu relación, de sakura, etc. y como buen amigo tenia que escucharte y darte consejos aun que lo que en verdad quería decir era que la dejaras que yo podía hacerte más feliz.

Me gustaba verte feliz, verte sonriente aun que no era conmigo… Es doloroso cuando la persona que mas amas esta con otra persona.

Después cortaste con sakura la maldita te avía engañado la hubiera mandado golpear pero desgraciadamente es mujer. Estabas muy triste casi devastado recuerdo haberte abrazado y consolarte al fin y al cabo eras mi mejor amigo. Quería decirte lo que sentía en ese momento pero dijiste: gracias Naruto eres un gran amigo.

Amigos… era todo lo que tú y yo éramos… por que mi demente mente no lo entendía amigos solo eso…

Querías beber unas copas y decidí cumplir tus caprichos como siempre.

Pero todo salió mal, te emborrachaste, vomitaste mi carro, me vomitaste, te vomitaste, casi te haces del baño en mi carro, me quede sordo de escuchar las canciones que tu cantabas y gritabas ardidamente, en fin. Llegando a mí casa decidí cambiarte de ropa y limpiarte los restos del vomito, te acosté en mi cama y te mire detenidamente… eras tan perfecto, tan sexy y guapo casi me da una hemorragia nasal.

Me metí a bañar, estaba nervioso te tenia en mi cama y deseaba besarte, tocarte, sentirte, olerte, quería ser tuyo pero… En eso sentí como me abrazaban por la cintura

-Ne ¿Sasuke…?

-Teme…


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada una disculpa por seguirlo asta ahorita u_u eh estado haciendo unos exámenes y eh tenido muy poca inspiración u_u en verdad perdón así que aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz nwn.

Sentí mil sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo cuando… sonó algo?

Abrí mis ojos, me vi acostado en mi cama y ejem con un pequeño problemita, vaya todo era un sueño pero ¿Sasuke en verdad se quedaría en mi casa? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada desde que acosté a Sasuke en mi cama? Suspire y me levante claro después de apagar mi pequeño problemita y empecé a buscar a Sasuke

-¿Sasuke baka? ¿Dónde estas?

-Teme no hagas tanto ruido me duele la cabeza….

Volee rápidamente hacia donde estabas.

-Ne ¿por que estas en el sillón? –pregunte confundido

-Baka te movías mucho así que decidí pasarme al sillón

-entonces…. ¿Dormimos juntos por un rato? –me sonroje y voltee mi mirada no quería que me vieras así…

-claro somos amigos no le veo el problema –me miraste

-jeje claro – sonreí falsamente y un dolor recorría mi corazón… dolía el saber que solo tu me veías como un amigo…

-ne entonces Naruto que piensas hacerme de desayunar? –me miraste.

-¿yo? ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? –te mire, sabia que tendría q hacerlo me encantaba servirte.

-por que soy tu in-vi-ta-do y seria falta d educación si no me sirves de desayunar antes de irme a trabajar.

-ok ok baka

-Je ese día parecíamos una linda pareja. Había pasado un mes desde que cortaron tu y esa, estaba tan feliz, comíamos juntos, íbamos a casa juntos prácticamente hacíamos todo juntos y yo era tan feliz solo te tenia para mi eras solo mío en esos momentos y yo deseaba decirte lo que sentía así que un día me dispuse. Agarre mi celular y te llame:

-¿Bueno? –Una voz femenina contesto tu celular… Y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas


End file.
